


Games

by glymr



Series: Rentboyz and Gurlz [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You like to think no one understands you, Nygma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

**Author's Note:**

> Five vignettes and a story loosely inspired by the DC Kink Meme, specifically this request: "Kinks: Prostitution, AU. Pairing: Go nuts. The Bat-Boys (through various twists of fate) as Rent Boys (the Wayne fortune disappears before Bruce even hits his teens, Dick doesn't get taken in by a kindly benefactor, Jason... is Jason). Their clients? Get creative. Harvey Dent needed to unwind thanks to his high-stress job, a flustered, mild-mannered reporter doing research for an article, Oliver Queen getting his freak on, etc."

The boy strolled easily into the grand hotel that stood over the remains of what had once been Wayne Manor. He did not approach the desk, but instead took the elevator and went directly to room 302. Taking the plastic key from his pocket, he stepped inside and let the door shut behind him.

"I solved your clues," he said, tossing a handful of purple envelopes onto the table by the door as he strode into the room. "I found you."

The man standing by the window did not turn. Tim's own lips curled into something hard and pleased.

"You like to think no one understands you, Nygma. You like to pretend you're _impenetrable._ " The boy chuckled, the sound dark and sweet as he unzipped his fly. "Don't worry, Eddie. I've got you *all* figured out."

The man shivered.


End file.
